


Junior Year

by Malec_forever46



Series: The Story Of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale And Their Friends [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg is known, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Scott finds out Stiles is pregnant, Smut, Stiles tells Derek that he is pregnant, Stiles tells the sheriff he is pregnant, stiles gets knocked up, stiles is pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: It's the junior year, another round of drama, relationships, and high school. Derek and Stiles finally talk, there is less of the supernatural world and more of the high school life. Stiles tells Scott, Derek, and John that he is pregnant. It does not go over well with all of them. Derek and Stiles talk to Melissa and figure out how to work things out. They are in for a world of trouble and complications. Stiles and Derek tell the pack.





	1. Stiles Tells Scott And John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Stiles to tell the rest of his family. He has been keeping this a secret from everyone besides Melissa and he thinks it's about time for the rest of his family to know. The sheriff is not going to be very happy at first but in the end, he is going to love his future grandbaby, Scott, on the other hand, is going to support Stiles through and through.
> 
> Lots of things go down, you'll have to wait to find out the rest;)
> 
> Also, we find out something about the Hale family, they are about to add a new member to their family too.

It is the beginning of Junior year. Stiles and Scott have finally wrapped their heads around all the supernatural beings in Beacon Hills, It back to the first day of school. Malia went to go live with her mother so she moved the summer of sophomore year, Isaac and Malia are still good friends and talk to each other as much as possible, Isaac though is now dating Derek’s younger sister Cora so he has turned into the protective older brother and if Isaac ever does something to Cora there is going to be hell to pay and it is not going to be pretty in his favor.

Stiles and Derek are slowly building their relationship back together, not everything is perfect, they haven’t had a pack meeting since they took down Deucalion. Aiden and Ethan have officially joined their pack so there was another set of mouths to feed in the Hale house but everything is going to be fine because they have enough space, also Mrs.Hale is pregnant so there is going to be another mouth to feed in 9 months which is going to be better because it will be a little bit before Derek, Laura, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan head to college so by the time that they leave the house is going to be empty just like how it was before all the kids were born, the only people left are going to be Talia, Samuel, Cora, and the baby.

 

Stiles woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, Scott was already at school because he had an early bird class for football and it was mandatory so he couldn’t miss it no matter how much complaining he does in the morning. Stiles decided to wear his glasses today not really feeling like put his contacts in today, he then put on a pair of jeans, and his signature white shirt with a flannel over it and a pair of converse. He made his way downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast saying, “good morning mom and dad,” then he made his way over to Marie Rose who was currently sitting in her high chair playing with her food and giggling, “And good morning to you too Marie.” he said, tickling her in the stomach. He stood up and looked at his dad. “Hey, do you know when you are getting home from work? There is something I have to tell you.” Stiles said nervously looking from the toast to his eyes, Melissa looked over and her eyes widened and her expression turned into a soft smile. John looked at him and said, “I actually am only working a half day so I should be home by the time that you and Scott get home from school today.” he answered.

 

Stiles ate the rest of his breakfast and made his way out the door to his jeep, he promised he would meet Scott by the front doors of the school before class started. When he got to school he parked the car and made his way inside, he saw Scott waiting for him on the steps smiling Stiles looked at him and smiled before he said, “Hey Scotty, how was the early bird?” Scott answered, “It was good, we did our usual workout with lifting weights then we had to do some laps and run around the field about 6:30 and worked on some drills until 7.” he finished, Stiles smiled, and he and Scott started walking into the school,

“There is actually something I need to tell you.” Scott stopped walking and looked at Stiles with a concerned look on his face, “What’s wrong?” he asked, scanning his eyes over Stiles’ body looking to see if anything is wrong,

“You look okay. No physical injuries.” Scott said Stiles chuckled before shaking his head and saying, “No. Nothing is physically wrong with me. It’s more emotionally and I want to tell you all about it but it has to wait till after school because I have to tell dad the news too.”

Stiles said, Scott, looked at him and replied, “Well luckily coach decided to give us the day off so we have no practice after school since we had it this morning.” Stiles smiled, “Great. That is even better because dad will be home by the time we get home.” Scott nodded and arrived at their first class when it was time for lunch Stiles made his way outside to their usual table.

 

Stiles sat down and started rubbing his stomach without even realizing it, and immediately started thinking about the major situation that Stiles has to deal with and he still has to deal with telling Derek that he is going to be a teenage father,  Stiles mind started racing a mile a minute thinking about all the things that would go wrong. What if Derek doesn’t want the baby? What if Stiles has to do this himself? What if Derek never talks to him again? What if Derek breaks up with him? Stiles’ eyes started to tear up but before a tear could slide down his cheek Stiles was brought out of his panic attack by hands wrapping around his waist. He looked up and saw Derek looking down at him smiling, “Hey babe. What’s going on?” he said, Stiles smiled back and answered, “Hey. I’m good how are you?” “I’m good. I was waiting to see you, classes were so boring.” Derek said, removing his arms from around his waist and sitting next to him. Stiles immediately leaned into Derek’s arms as soon he was close enough, Derek frowned a little at the weird behavior from Stiles but enjoyed the closeness that they had, he had missed this over winter break.

 

Before long everybody was here and they enjoyed their lunch together as a pack and made it worthwhile. When school was finally over Stiles and Scott got into the car and headed straight to the house, when Stiles parked the car they immediately headed inside, they went upstairs to put their backpacks upstairs before making their way back into the living room, Stiles grabbed the ultrasound picture that was in his bedside drawer before following Scott back downstairs. John and Melissa were sitting on the couch watching television when Scott and Stiles entered the living room Melissa turned off the TV and got off the couch, Melissa gestured for Scott to sit next to John, “What’s going on?” Scott asked looking between Melissa and Stiles, “Well…” Stiles mumbled playing with his fingers, Melissa rubbed his back in comfort smiling. “There is something I need to tell you.” he continued, looking back and forth between Scott and John. They nodded, listening quietly.

 

Stiles reached behind his back and pulled out the picture from the sonogram that Melissa printed out a month ago and handed it to John and Scott. John grabbed the picture and looked down at it, he stared down at it in awe and looked back up at Stiles, “Is this what I think it is?” he asked, Stiles just nodded, “But how?” he added, Stiles looked back at him and said, “I honestly don’t know. It’s not possible for men to get pregnant. Mom and I think it has something to do with the fact that I am a spark. That I am somehow able to get pregnant.” Stiles looked at Scott now, wanting to see his reaction. “What do you think Scotty?” Stiles asked, Scott, looked from the picture to Stiles back to the picture, “I think I am going to be an uncle!” he cheered excitedly, smiling at Stiles, “How long have you known?” he asked, “About a month or so.” he answered looking at Melissa to confirm it which she did by nodding. Stiles relaxed knowing that he had the support with Scott on his side, “Dad??” he asked, John had been awfully quiet. John looked up at him, “Does the father know?” he asked,

Stiles shook his head, “No he does not.” he answered, “Stiles, I’m happy for you but it is your Junior year this is the time where you are going to be applying for colleges and studying for the ACT. How are you going to be doing that and caring for a baby that is growing inside of you?” he asked, Stiles looked back at his father and said, “I know it is a lot to think about and I get that I have to apply to colleges and study for the ACT’s but I feel like I can do it. I have you, mom, Marie, and Scott to help me.” John gave him a watery smile and got up to give him a hug. Stiles returned the hug and had an equally watery smile. Then Stiles moved on to hug Scott as well. “Congratulations bro,” Scott said, as they pulled away from the hug, Stiles answered, “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” Scott nodded and patted his back once more before parting. 

 

John asked, “So when do you decide to tell Derek? I assume Derek is the father correct.” Stiles rolled his eyes “Of course Derek is the father. There is nobody else ever.” Stiles answered a fond look spreading over his face. John shook his head and Stiles added, “I plan on telling him tomorrow. I just wanted to tell you and Scott first. Before I eased him into it as well.” They looked at him and smiled, “As long as you tell him soon. Because he is really worried about you.” Scott said, then he remember what had happened the last few months or so, “Wait! You were pregnant when we had to fight Deucalion!” He exclaimed, Stiles, winced in the realization of that memory and nodded, “So when you got a blow to the stomach and said nothing.” Scott added, Stiles nodded again, “Yep.” he answered sheepishly but had the decency to look guilty. “Unbelievable.” Scott flailed his arms and sighed, “As long as you and the baby are okay now. That’s all that matters.” and smiled. “Now what’s for dinner I’m starving,” Stiles exclaimed making his way towards the kitchen. Melissa, John, and Scott laughed and followed Stiles to the kitchen, “I was actually going to order Chinese. Since we have had so much going on lately.” John said, reaching for the takeout menu, Stiles sighed and nodded, “That sounds amazing.” Stiles made his way into the living room and said to himself while looking down and rubbing his stomach, “You hear that baby. Everything is going to be okay, we just have to tell your other daddy that he his going to be a father at the age of 17.” Stiles laughed at the thought of it. “Everything is going to be just fine.” he breathed out happily lying down on the couch and resting his feet on the other side of the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I'm back! Finals are officially over so I am free again and I will be updating more and more. I will update the most over the weekends, so it will be easier for me to make chapters faster. Hope to have a new chapter up soon!
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Stiles And Derek Finally Talk


	2. Stiles And Derek Finally Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally gains enough courage to tell the man of his dreams that he is going to be a teenage father. That is going to play out as well as you would think, Basically Derek freaks out, he and Stiles have a fight, and then his mom talks some sense into him

Today is the day Stiles thought as he got out of bed and made his way to his closet to pick out what he was gonna wear to school. After he picked out his clothes he threw them towards his bed before making his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth When he finished brushing his teeth he headed back to his room to get dressed after he had put his shorts on he made he way over to the mirror and turned sideways then looked down at his stomach. He could see he was barely starting to show you can make it out to be a little pudgy but not enough to tell that Stiles is pregnant.

Stiles loved to run his fingers over his stomach to remind him that he was carrying a human being inside of him that could possibly be a Werewolf like Derek or a Spark like himself. Stiles couldn’t wait for this child to be born and be loved by so many aunts and uncles. When he touched his stomach he could feel that it was no longer his abs but it was a little softer but when he touched just below his navel he could feel a hardness which is probably where the baby was growing.

 

After Stiles was finally able to stop looking at himself in the mirror he headed downstairs to the kitchen. The rest of the family was already sitting at the table eating breakfast, Stiles grabbed a bowl and grabbed the cereal and milk and sat down next to Scott and began pouring his breakfast. “So son, today is the day you tell Derek about the baby. Are you nervous?” John asked, currently feeding Marie Rose while also trying to eat himself, he had the day off today so he would spend the day with Marie Rose, Melissa, unfortunately, has to go to work so she grabbed some breakfast and was about to leave,

“I’m extremely nervous, he is the love of my life and I don’t know how he is going to react or even if he is going to want this baby or want anything to do with me. I could probably convince him to at least support the child if he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me, we could still provide for the child so they don’t have to have a terrible childhood.” Stiles finished,

 

Melissa moved behind him and smacked him upside the head, “Ouch! What was that for?”

rubbing the sore spot on his head and faced Melissa,

“What the hell is wrong with you. That boy loves you to the moon and back he would literally do anything for you. So get your head out of your ass and tell that boy that he is going to be a father and love this child because this child is going to be loved by so many wonderful people and 2 fathers who are totally in love with each other and would do anything to protect their baby and each other.” she finished,

Stiles sputtered and looked at John or Scott for some support but they just shook their head and John said, “She’s right son. Now it’s about time you 2 get to school before you are late. Alright come on get up, go learn all you can and be the best students you can be and good luck with Derek Stiles hope everything goes well.” John said, practically pushing the kids out of the door, luckily Stiles was able to get his keys before the door was practically slammed in their faces, Stiles and Scott made their way to the jeep and headed to school. Stiles parked the jeep and headed inside, Stiles and Scott went their separate ways and promised to meet up for lunch, that was also the time that Stiles was going to tell Derek about their baby that was growing inside of him.

 

With lunch slowly approaching Stiles was getting more and more nervous by the second. Stiles had to make sure that they went far enough away from all the other werewolves so that they would not be able to use their super hearing sense to notice what Derek and Stiles were talking about, Stiles didn’t even realize the bell had rung until Isaac put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder to shake him out of his thoughts. They made their way to the courtyard after they grabbed their lunch, Scott was already there along with Allison, Lydia, Ethan, Aiden, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Cora, Mason, Liam, Brett, Theo, Hayden, Corey, and surprisingly Danny, who I believe has just recently started dating Ethan and they had informed him about all of the supernatural disasters that have been happening and he took it really well so no everything is going really well and the pack is as strong as it has ever been and Stiles is really proud of that but he does not know how long that is going to last when he tells Derek and then they tell all their friends that they should be expecting a baby within in the next 8 months and getting ready for Senior year and college applications. _Yeah, Stiles_ thought this is going to be fun.

When he and Isaac arrived at the table Isaac immediately went  over to Cora while Stiles went over to Derek and gently tapped him on the shoulder, they spent the next half of lunch talking about plans and what they are going to do for break and when the next pack meeting is and what they plan to do after everybody goes to college. Before lunch was over Stiles gently grabbed Derek’s shoulder, “Can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked, Derek nodded and he followed Stiles over to the bleachers where they would be able to have more privacy, Stiles could feel everybody looking at him most of them probably able to smell the fear on him, but right now all he cared about was how Derek was going to react once he told him that he was going to be a father.

 

When they arrived at the bleachers Stiles went up a few rows and Derek followed him and gently sat in front of him placing his hands on Stiles’ knee to stop it from bouncing, “What’s up?’ he asked, looking really worried because he couldn’t figure out what has been going on with Stiles for the past few weeks. “This is some really big news, like really big,” Stiles said, Derek nodded and continued to listen, “Okay. So obviously I know that we have had sex before and that we haven’t used protection even though we haven’t really needed to because you know you're a werewolf and everything and I’m obviously clean but I think we should have.” Stiles breathed out, wow he thought this is a lot harder than it looks. “Okay…” Derek said confused,

Stiles sighed and gave up, “Iampregnantwithyourbaby.” Stiles said, really fast and if Derek hadn’t been a werewolf he probably would have missed it but this was not the case. “You’re what?!” Derek exclaimed, looking more puzzled than ever. “I’m sorry. Did I hear that correctly? Did you just say and I quote you are pregnant with my baby?” Derek asked with raised eyebrows staring at Stiles. Stiles nodded and looked away from Derek,

“No. That’s not possible. You are a guy that can’t happen.” he said, still not believing what he was hearing, “I didn’t think it was possible either but since I am part spark apparently makes it possible for me to get pregnant even though I am a man and not a woman.” Stiles answered, Derek, looked back at him and stood up, “That’s not possible Stiles. You are joking right?” he asked, Stiles looked at him with hurt in his eyes,” Does this look like a joke?” Stiles exclaimed as he lifted up his shirt and showed Derek his stomach that was starting the show the baby. Derek looked at him with an exasperated expression, “That can’t be?” he said again, “Stiles we have plans for college and travel the world together, how are we supposed to do that with a kid?” Derek exclaimed, Stiles looked at him tears slowly forming in his eyes.

“Well, I’m sorry it’s not like I planned for this to happen! I didn’t know I could get pregnant and this is on you just as much as it is on me!” Stiles shouted, not caring that passing classmates were staring at them. Stiles looked at him with tears in his eyes and took something out of his backpack, “Here. I thought you might want to have this. It’s a sonogram of our baby. Even if you don’t want it, I still do so I will do it with or without you in this child’s life, But I know hard it was to be raised by one parent and even I don’t raise that on my worst enemy.” he finished handing Derek the sonogram.

“Stiles…” Derek started reaching for his arm, Stiles pulled his arm away and faced Derek once more, “No, fuck you, Derek. Let me know when you feel like you can be an actual adult about this.” Stiles finished, picked up his backpack and made his way back to the courtyard and into the school. Derek sat back down on the bleachers and looked at the little black and white picture that had his baby growing inside of Stiles.

When he heard the bell ring he picked up his backpack hands never leaving the photo and made his way back inside, ignoring the glances that he got from the rest of the pack and heading straight for class, the rest of the day passed by slowly and in a blur as Derek kept focus on the sonogram. Unfortunately for him, he had football practice after school which means that he is going to get so much hate from all the guys. After he changed into his practice uniform he put the sonogram into his backpack and made his way to the field, and the guys were all standing there with their hands crossed over their chests.

It was Scott in the front while the rest of the guys stood behind them minus Mason and Theo who didn’t want to be on the football team and would rather just go to the games and support their boyfriends. Derek dropped his stuff next to their’s and turned to face the guys, Scott was the first person to speak up, “What the hell did you do Hale?” he said, hands still crossed over his chest and Derek could tell he was not happy.

"Hey, Scott. I didn’t do anything.” he defended, all the guys behind Scott raised their eyebrows clearly not believing a single thing he was saying, “Oh really? Then how come I saw my brother crying his eyes out as he came back from talking to you huh?” Scott said, heat behind his voice as he asked the question. Before Derek was able to answer, Coach Finstock blew the whistle and everybody had to huddle in so they could get practice started.

Once practice was over Derek tried to get out of school as fast as he could but he had to wait for Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden because they all now lived in the Hale because Isaac had an abusive father and Ethan and Aiden are now part of the pack and have no other family. Derek decided to wait in the car while he waited for the guys,  ****

when everyone was in the Camaro Derek started the car and headed for the Hale house, the whole time he could not stop thinking about Stiles or their baby. When he got to the house they all made their way inside, Talia was in the kitchen when the boys entered, Derek immediately went upstairs saying a quick hello to his mother. Talia looked between him and Isaac and knew she would get her to answer soon, while Derek was upstairs he could hear Isaac and Talia talking, “What’s wrong with grumpy McGrumpy?” she asked, “He and Stiles had a bigger fight that a few months ago and Derek made Stiles cry so Scott went into big brother mode and got pissed off at Derek and won’t tell any of us anything.” Isaac explained, Derek didn’t hear the rest of it because he moved over to his backpack and took out the sonogram and looked down at it. He tried calling Stiles earlier but the messages all went to voice mail, probably because Stiles turned his phone off and doesn’t want to talk to Derek right now.

Derek kept leaving messages hoping that Stiles would see them, he had just changed into his pajamas when he heard,” Derek Samuel Hale! Get down here right now!” Talia said in her alpha voice leaving no room to reason, Derek put the sonogram in his pocket and made his way downstairs, Talia was sitting on the couch watching television when she could hear Derek’s footsteps. She turned o ff the TV and turned to face Derek motioning for him to come and sit down next to her, “Where are Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan?’ he asked, Talia looked at him and answered,

“Isaac went out with Cora, Aiden went to go hang out with Jackson and Ethan is with Danny on a date. It’s just you and me.” she smiled which Derek gladly returned, hands  focused on the sonogram in his pocket, he figured now was as good as a time as any to tell his mom the Stiles is pregnant. Talia saw the concentration on his face and placed her hands on top of his knee stopping the movement. “Why don’t you tell me what happened between you and Stiles,” she said calmly hands never leaving Derek’s knees. Derek took a deep breath and looked up at her taking the sonogram out of his pocket. “I messed up mom. I messed up and now Stiles is mad at me and I don’t know what to do?” he finished putting the sonogram in Talia’s hands, she looked at him with wide eyes and looked down at the photo.

“Is this what I think it is?” she breathed out looking down at the sonogram and back up at Derek then back down at the photo again, Derek nodded and answered, “Yeah. Stiles is pregnant. He found out it was possible because he is part spark because of his mother. He just told me today and I freaked out on him and we got into the big fight and now he won’t talk to me. I left him voice messages though for when he is ready to talk. I don’t know what to do. I also might have to him that we are supposed to go to college together and live our dreams and we couldn’t do that with a kid.” 

Talia looked at him and smiled, “Oh honey. He’s just upset because the man that he loves basically said that he doesn’t want a kid and only wants to travel the world. You basically told him that you don’t love him and that he is how you could possibly lose him. When I got pregnant with Charlie I was only 19, your father and I had just started college and we didn’t know what to do. I mean how could we? We were still teenagers we didn’t know what to expect, we wanted to have big dreams too and we were able to get that even if we did have your brother at such a young age we found a way to make it work. With me running for mayor and your father working at the hospital( The Hales own the hospital) we were able to still be happy even if it weren’t the things that we had dreamed for we still got by and I wouldn’t have traded it for the world. Any of you.” she finished, looking back down at the photo and running her hand over Derek’s cheek. Derek looked at her and gave a sad smile. “Do you really mean that?” he asked, not sounding too confident even though he can tell that she is not lying he needs to hear it from her. “I am absolutely positive,” she answered. 

He looked at her with a worried expression and asked, “So what do I do now?” Talia looked at him and smacked him on the back of the head. “Ouch!” he exclaimed moving his hand to his head rubbing the sore spot, “That is what you get for asking a stupid question,” Talia said, giving him an unimpressed look, Derek looked back at her. “What you are going to do is apologize to that wonderful boy and hope that he takes you back for how stupid you were being and tell him that you love him and the baby, and I would do it sooner rather than later because he is going to need you throughout his pregnancy.” she finished, looking back at the photo before saying ,

“I’m gonna be a grandma!” giving Derek a big hug before hand ing him back the sonogram and heading into the kitchen to start dinner before Sam, and Peter got home from work and the rest of the kids got back from whatever they were doing, Derek decided to go back to his room and wait for dinner to be ready, he sat on his bed leaning against his headboard eyes never taken off the picture in front of him of the little bean inside Stiles.

**  
After dinner, while the kids went to go do their things Derek talked to his dad and told him everything about how Stiles is pregnant and how they got into this huge fight and now Stiles won’t talk to him. Samuel was upset at first but then he remembered that he has been through this 4 times already about to be a fifth now that Talia was pregnant again, Derek went back to his room and got into bed but not before sending a text to Stiles **

****‘Hey babe, I just want you to know that I love you and our baby very much. I wanted to also say I’m sorry hopefully we can make this work and hopefully you will take me back even if I have to regain your trust again. Love you so much <3’ sent 11:30 pm ****

** Derek set his phone on his nightstand next to the sonogram before turning off his light and going to bed.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, I'm so sorry about the way this chapter ended but it's going to be alright I promise, I am free again and I will be updating more and more. But I have my school's variety show coming up so I will probably not be updating as much as I would like with all the late night rehearsals. I will try and update the most over the weekends, so it will be easier for me to make chapters faster. Hope to have a new chapter up soon! 
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Derek Gets His Head Out Of His Ass


	3. Derek Gets His Head Out Of His Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally mans up and apologises to Stiles for being an ass and taking things out of proportion

It has been a rough couple of days, Stiles is still not talking to Derek which is understandable but everyone around them can tell it is having an impact on him and Stiles. It is even having an impact on the pack because Derek and Stiles keep everything together for everyone else. It was Friday and Derek woke up feeling like crap, he looked over at his phone and was sad to see that he had no texts from Stiles but he had many, many angry texts from Scott. He turned off his phone and went to go take a shower when he was done with his shower he changed clothes and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. He was the only one awake so he made a cup of coffee and a bagel and sat down at the kitchen island and ate in silence, when he was done with breakfast he made his way into the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV while he waited for everyone else to get up.

 

It was about an hour later when he heard voices and movement coming from upstairs. He continued to watch television while he waited for Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan to come downstairs, Cora was getting a ride from Laura so Derek didn’t have to wait for her.

“Morning, mom,” Derek said, when he heard Talia’s footsteps on the stairs, she turned toward the living room and smiled, “What are you doing up so early?” she asked, “I couldn’t sleep.” he answered, sadly,

Talia sighed and walked over to him, “Is Stiles still not talking to you?” she asked, ruffling his hair Derek nodded. “Yeah. I am going to go over to his house later and make a big apology and hopefully that will work,” he said.

Talia smiled, “That’s my boy.” Talia got up and headed towards the kitchen, “Are you hungry?” she asked, Derek, shook his head “No. I had a bagel with cream cheese and some coffee.”   Talia nodded before calling up the stairs, “Boys if you want a ride to school instead of walking or running I suggest you get down here before Derek leaves without you.” That got them going because immediately after she said that there were 3 sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.

They had their backpacks on their backs ready to go, Derek looked at them, “Get something small to eat and wait in the car I have to go upstairs and grab my backpack and keys.” he finished, turning off the television and making his way up the stairs, while the guys grabbed something to eat and headed to the car.

When Derek got to his room he grabbed his wallet, keys, phone, the sonogram picture off his nightstand and put it in his wallet then he grabbed his backpack and headed down the stairs and to his car. Isaac was sitting in the front while Ethan and Aiden were in the backseat, Derek got into the driver's side and started the car. On the way to school, Isaac asked him, ”So are you and Stiles gonna makeup? because it is really affecting everyone else in the pack even the 2 of you. I know you can smell the sadness wafting off of Stiles and you just as much as you can.” looking back at Derek Isaac looked at him with pleading eyes.

Derek looked back at him and answered, “Yes I am going to be making up with Stiles today after school. Trust me I know how much both Stiles and I are miserable.” he sighed as he parked the car. He turned off the car and got out Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan followed him inside and to their lockers.

“ I just have to get through this day without having to face a pissed off Scott and I don’t know how that is going to be possible considering that we have football practice today,” Derek said as he was facing his locker when he turned back around he was face to face with an even angrier Scott Stilinski also known as his boyfriends best friend and brother, and he was totally not a happy camper.

“Hey, Scott,” Derek said as he closed his locker and faced Scott. Scott crossed his arms, and answered, “Hey guys can you give me and Derek a moment.”

Isaac nodded and the guys left them alone, “Don’t hey Scott me. You have officially broken my best friend.” he exclaimed, “You have broken his heart and he thinks you don’t love him anymore. Also what about the baby growing inside of him.” he added whispering the last part quietly.

Derek looked back at him with a guilty look on his face, “You know what Scott. I’m going to fix this, I’m going over to your house later to give Stiles a full blow apologize and hopefully, he will finally start answering my text messages. I still love him, Scott, I will always love him even if we don’t work out.” Derek countered, looking back at Scott with a heated look in his eyes.

Scott looked back at him, “Then prove it! If you really love him fix this and be there for him and your baby. This is your mess fix it. He’s not even at school today because our parents let him stay home because he is drowning himself in ice cream and watching cheesy romantic movies because the person he loves won’t get his head out of his ass and apologize to his boyfriend.” Scott finished, turning on his feet and leaving Derek standing by his locker, Derek groaned and leaned against his locker _‘This is going to be a long day’_ he thought.

 

Turns out the day passed even slower than usual and lunch was even worse, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Liam, Hayden, Isaac, Mason, Corey and Theo were all very upset with Derek because they are the closest ones to Stiles or their significant others. So he was given a lot of strong languages, especially from Lydia because she was Stiles’ best friend that’s a girl and she does anything to protect Stiles even if that means yelling at him boyfriend for how much of an idiot that he is being. It was so bad that Derek actually left halfway through lunch and made his way inside, throwing his lunch away no longer feeling hungry. Football practice was even worse because as soon as they got to the field, Coach Finstock made them start running laps because of the way that they played their last football game.

Then they had to do sprints while Coach Finstock yelled at them for doing everything wrong. After they were out of breath they finally started running drills and going over new plays for their upcoming games, which are next week. During the whole practice, Derek was miserable because whenever they get a water break the guys would start hating on him and telling him to fix things with Stiles and make it right to the point where he grabbed all his things during the middle of practice and made his way to the locker room to take a shower and make his way over to the Stilinski household and finally fix things with Stiles.

But he wasn’t going to go over there smelling like garbage and sweat. He got into his car throwing his backpack in the backseat, texted Isaac telling him to get a ride from Boyd because he would probably not be back in time to pick him up. Derek started the car and made his way to the Stilinski household fast but safely when he pulled into the driveway he immediately cursed when he saw the Sheriff cruiser and Melissa car in the parking lot, Derek was guessing it was their day off or they were making sure Stiles would be okay since Scott had football practice after school. Derek parked the car and got out making his way to the front porch, he gently knocked on the door, he waited a little bit before the door opened revealing a very angry Sheriff, lucky for Derek he was not in his uniform which meant that he did not have his gun on him and would not be able to shoot Derek for hurting his son.

“Hi, Mr. Stilinski. Is Stiles home?” Derek asked John looked back at him with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Depends, Are you here to break his heart again or are you here to fix this mess and be there for your boyfriend and child?” he answered coldly,

Derek gulped and replied, “The second one sir.” John nodded his head and moved to the side to let Derek in,

“He is upstairs in his bedroom. Fix it, Derek,” he answered, Derek, nodded his head and made his way upstairs.

He couldn’t see Melissa so he assumed that she was upstairs with Stiles.

 

When Derek got to Stiles’ bedroom door, he gently knocked on it, “Come in.” he heard from the other side, he turned the knob gently and made his way inside. He saw Stiles sitting in Melissa lap curled up in a ball crying. Derek’s heart broke as he saw the love of his life with tears streaming down his eyes. Derek slowly made his way over to them quietly, and gently sat down on the bed next to Melissa.

She looked up at him and gave him a sad smiled, she moved slightly and let Derek take her place with comforting Stiles, while she whispered, “Fix it.” Derek nodded and gently sat down taking Stiles in his arms and holding him and letting him cry in his lap, Melissa quietly closed the door and made her way downstairs having high hopes that they would be okay and that Derek would fix it.

 

After Stiles had calmed down he lifted his head and was surprised to find Derek being the one holding him and he was honestly too exhausted and too tired to move away from him and be mad at him anymore, while Stiles had been crying Derek was just rubbing his back the entire time, Derek looked down at him and smiled and Stiles could tell that it was a sad and exhausted smile because Derek looked like he hasn’t been sleeping for days and that really worries Stiles.

“Hi,” Derek said weakly, moving one of his fingers and moving in across Stiles’ cheek wiping away the evidence of the rest of the tears.

“Hi,” he answered back, voice raspy from all the crying.

Derek moved his hand to Stiles’ stomach and had noticed that his stomach has gotten more swollen so you could feel the little bump more, but it reached the point to where it looks like he is pregnant. 

Stiles tensed up under the touch but relaxed immediately when he felt Derek rubbing at the stretched skin making him feel better and making the baby calm down more as well. Which Stiles been having trouble doing ever since his fight with Derek, and it has really sucked for both him and the baby.

“Did you get my texts or calls?” Derek asked, still rubbing Stiles’ stomach, Stiles looked up at him and answered,

“Yeah. I got them today, after our fight, I had turned my phone off and I couldn’t bring myself to turning it back on until I knew everything would be okay. So I didn’t turn on until this afternoon and that is when you came in and saw me crying in mom’s embrace.” he finished quietly feeling tears well up in his eyes.

 

Derek looked down at him and answered,

“You know I meant every word I said in the texts and voicemails. I love you and I will love our baby, but when you told me there were a million thoughts going through my head and I didn’t know what to say so I panicked and I snapped and I know I shouldn’t have because it was probably a bigger shock to you considering you didn’t think it would be possible and I’m sure you needed my support at that moment and I freaked out and I’m so sorry about it.” he finished with tears falling down his face,

and smiling down sadly at him once again, it was Stiles’ turn to wipe away the tears falling from Derek’s face. Derek chuckled gently and turned his cheek to kiss Stiles’ hand, Stiles smiled at the movement and leaned further into his embrace and Derek gently wrapped his arms around Stiles' stomach, Stiles answered,

“I know you didn’t mean it and I forgive you and I love you and I have missed you and our baby has missed you too because it has not let me sleep for the past 3 days. And I get that it was a shock to you but at that moment I was confused and I just needed my boyfriend to support me and be there for me and that is why I got mad and upset because you broke my heart when you said that we couldn’t do certain things or go certain places and I feel like we can still do that even if we end up having this baby.”

Derek looked at him and answered, “Yeah. I talked to my mom about that and she gave me some helpful hints and that we can do things that she didn’t do because apparently, she had Charlie when she was 19 and just starting college and her and my dad could have been able to travel the world but they didn’t and that is something that she regrets and she hopes that that doesn’t happen to us and we follow our dreams.”

Stiles smiled at him and pulled him closer,

“I think we can do whatever we desire. Your mother is also a very smart woman and I love her so much. Also, that is crazy that she had Charlie when she was 19, she doesn’t look a day over 30. And props to her for being able to give birth to 4 beautiful children and is going to be giving birth to 1 more baby who is probably going to follow after their siblings.” Stiles laughed at the look of hurt on Derek’s face but he was smiling.

 

Derek finally felt back to normal to be back with Stiles and their baby. Even if Derek didn’t know it at first and wouldn’t believe it he knew that it would be heartbreaking if Derek and Stiles didn’t end up together because that would mean that the pack would not be together and everybody would suffer immensely especially Derek and Stiles, since they have found out that they are mates their bond has been closer than ever and being apart really scares him a lot.

“I love you,” Derek said out of the blue while rubbing his hands over Stiles' stomach, “I love you too,” Stiles answered.

 

They spent a good hour and a half just lying there in Stiles’ bed before Stiles felt nauseous and had to run for the bathroom. “Hey, Der. I gotta make a run for the bathroom.” Stiles said, Derek, moved Stiles off of his lap so he could make a run for the bathroom. Stiles was currently bent over the toilet puking all of his guts out, while Derek was rubbing his back in a soothing motion. Stiles kept puking his guts but enjoyed the feeling of Derek behind him being his anchor and a loving boyfriend. When he got a break in between the puking he leaned his body against Derek’s back and gave a heavy sigh. Derek moved his other hand that wasn’t rubbing his back to rub his stomach and try and soothe the pain, that he was experiencing.

 

When Stiles had finally puked up everything that he had eaten earlier that morning he and Derek got off of the bathroom floor and made their way back to his bedroom and laid down against the headboard. Derek was startled when they felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Mrs. Stilinski looking down at them with a warm smile on her face. “Hi, Mrs.Stilinski,” Derek said, sleepily looking down at Stiles laying on his lap sleeping peacefully with Derek’s arm wrapped protectively around his abdomen, “Hello Derek, I take it you and Stiles fixed everything?” she asked, Derek nodded and moved his other hand to run his fingers through Stiles’ hair. “Yeah. We did, we had a miscommunication and we had some freakouts and he was scared and I was scared, but everything is fixed now. And I promise I will be here for him and our baby, I love him too much to let him go.” answered Derek. Melissa smiled and wiped away a small tear that slides down her cheek. “He’s lucky to have you. They both are,” she said softly, Derek shook his head, “I’m lucky to have him both of them. I love them so much.” he answered.

 

“Alright. Well, it’s time for dinner. I assume you are going to stay for dinner right.” she asked, Derek, nodded and answered,” I am. I have already cleared it with my parents and they said it would be good for me. I will wake him up and meet you downstairs.” Melissa nodded and left the room,

Derek removed his fingers from Stiles’ hair and gently shook him awake, Stiles’ eyes fluttered open and he rubs his eyes and sits up in Derek’s lap. “Hey, sleepy head,” Derek commented. Stiles looked at him and smiled,

“Hey, how are you doing?” he asked, Derek, smiled and replied, “I’m good, your mom came in to tell us it was time for dinner. The more important question is how are you doing?” Stiles sighed, “I’m better. I just hope your baby doesn’t give this much trouble through the rest of this pregnancy.” he answered, Derek, chuckled light and commented,

“Yes. I may have put that baby in you but I will not take responsibility for all the bad things that the baby does to upset you.”

crossing his arms over his chest, pulling his sourwolf face. Stiles laughed and ran his hand over Derek’s knuckles before pulling away and getting up. He reached his hand out to Derek and said,

“Come on Sourwolf I’m hungry and there is no way I’m passing up fajitas tonight.” Derek smiled and grabbed Stiles’ hand and made their way downstairs.

They met the rest of the family in the dining room sitting at the table.

 

They sat down next to each other across from the rest of the family and started eating dinner, dinner was very quiet Scott and John were constantly watching him and Stiles to make sure that everything was going to be okay and that Stiles and Derek didn’t have another fight in the middle of the dinner.

After dinner, they all went to go watch a movie together before Derek had to go home. When the movie was over Stiles and Derek made their way to the Camaro to say goodbye to Derek before he drove off.

“See you tomorrow? We have an appointment with Melissa for another ultrasound.” Stiles said,

leaning in front of Derek against the Camaro, Derek put his hands on Stiles’ hips and smiled, “Yep. Can’t wait.”

he answered moving one hand to Stiles’ stomach which you could almost tell that he was definitely pregnant instead of just fat. He was about 3 months along and you could see the outline of the bump through his white tee shirt. Stiles smiled at the movement and covered Derek’s hand with his own smiling up at him, looking between his stomach and Derek’s face, he looked back at his bump and noticed it was a little bit bigger than when Melissa was carrying Marie Rose so he would have to ask Melissa to take a closer look at it.

Stiles gave Derek one last kiss before he got into the Camaro and headed home. Stiles went back inside and when he entered the house he saw Melissa, Scott, and John staring at him, he looked back at them and asked,

“What?” they looked back at him and were like,

“So is everything back to normal?” John asked Stiles looked at him and answered, “Everything is perfect.” rubbing his hand over his stomach and smiling.

The rest of the Stilinski family watched the movement and knew that their son and brother was going to be okay along with their new grandchild, or niece/nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, Hoped you liked the way this chapter ended but it's going to get even better I promise Just you wait, I am free again and I will be updating more and more. But I have been really busy with my school's softball team so I will try and update twice a week that's my goal, so it will be easier for me to make chapters faster. Hope to have a new chapter up soon!
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: Derek And Stiles Visit Melissa


	4. Stiles And Derek Visit Melissa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that Derek and Stiles find out the gender of their baby, will there be a twist or will it be a simple checkup? That is for me to know and you to find out. Enjoy!

Today is the day where Stiles and Derek visit Melissa, and find out the gender of their baby and make sure that the baby is healthy and happy just like they hope it will be. It was Saturday morning Derek was up bright and early he made himself a cup of coffee and made his way into the living room to watch television, Isaac, Aiden, and Ethan was still sleeping along with Cora, Laura, and his parents. He would be sleeping too but he can’t keep his excitement contained for when he finally gets to listen to his babies heartbeat for the first time, Lucky for Derek his mom is too busy at the moment to be focused on Derek all that she can think about is what is going to be written on those ballot boxes, he just hopes that she wins because he has been working too hard to try and become mayor of Beacon Hills, so she was in her own little bubble trying to get everything together and then having Derek going to the hospital to visit Melissa and make sure that the baby is growing big and strong inside of Stiles’ stomach, just the thought of Stiles´ stomach growing bigger and bigger with each month makes Derek smile.

After going through 3 cups of coffee he finally turned off the television grabbed his jacket, keys, phone, and wallet and made his way to the Camaro then headed to the Stilinski household to grab Stiles before they headed to the hospital. When he arrived at the house he texted Stiles and a few moments later he came out of the house wearing his usual pair of jeans along with his classic flannel and white tee shirt and you could clearly see his baby bump through the shirt, he also decided to wear glasses instead of contacts and was wearing his beanie as well. Derek thought he looked fucking hot. Stiles made his way to the Camaro, only slowing down his walking a little bit. He got into the car and leaned over the console to give Derek a kiss on the lips careful of his stomach, Once they pulled away Derek moved his hand to place it on Stiles’ stomach, “Hey babe. How are you and the little one doing?” Derek asked, rubbing soothing motions into the stretched skin. Stiles smiled and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, “Hey, We are both doing fine. Morning sickness has finally stopped so I am in a much better mood now, but your child is craving the most ridiculous things, I don’t think I will ever look at them the same way ever again.” Stiles answered, Derek, smiled and chuckled, “I think you will find a way to manage and I know you love our baby either way.” Stiles nodded. Derek smiled and started the car and they headed for the hospital.

Derek parked the car and made their way inside to find Melissa, she was sitting at the front desk looking over patient reports and looking at their status. When she saw Derek and Stiles walk through the front door she got up and made her way over to them, she gave Derek a hug and made their way to one of the private rooms to give Stiles a checkup and find out the gender of the baby. Once Stiles was all settled into a room, Melissa went to go get the ultrasound machine while Stles and Derek waited patiently, Stiles noticed that Derek’s knee was bouncing up and down so he moved his hand to stop the movements. Derek looked up at him and smiled, “Everything is going to be just fine. Mom is gonna check me over and see that we have a wonderful baby growing safely inside of me, no need to worry babe.” Stiles reassured him moving his hand to Derek’s cheek and moving forward to give a quick kiss before Melissa came back into the room. When Melissa came back with the ultrasound machine Derek moved over to the other side of the bed so he could give her space to look at the baby. “Okay, Stiles. This might be a little cold.” Melissa said as she squirted the gel on Stiles’ abdomen, she then picked up the wand and started moving it over his stomach until he found the area the baby was located.

She looked between the boys and the monitor which made Stiles and Derek look at each other nervously, “Is there something wrong with the baby?” Stiles asked, Derek, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently, Melissa looked back at them and smiled, “No. There is nothing wrong with the babies.” Melissa answered, Stiles and Derek, sighed, “That’s gre--, Wait did you just say babies? As in more than one.” Stiles asked Melissa nodded. “That would be correct.” Melissa answered, “It looks like you are going to be having twins.” she added looking between both parents. “How is that even possible?” Derek asked it has been the first time Derek has said something since they have been in the room. “Well, the only real explanation is that it has to do with genetics. Which I believe is a contribution from Derek’s side of the family because he is a twin himself and I believe it skips a generation, so if I’m not mistaken it skipped Charlie and went to you and your sister Laura considering you are both twins after all.” Melissa answered. Derek looked between Melissa and the monitor then back to the monitor, “So is that why Stiles’ stomach looks bigger than it would be for if we were only having one kid?” Derek also asked Stiles’ turned his head to look at Melissa again. Melissa nodded and turned back to the monitor, “Would you like to find out the gender of your babies?” she asked, looking at the fathers, Derek and Stiles just nodded their heads. 

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand while Melissa went to move the wand around Stiles’ stomach to see if she could spot them. Lucky enough for Melissa the babies were being quiet today which meant that she was able to get a clear photo of both of them, “Congratulations you are having a girl and a boy!” Derek and Stiles smiled and Derek lent down to give Stiles a nice slow kiss not caring that Stiles’ step-mom was standing there. 

When he pulled back Stiles had tears running down his face, Derek’s expression turned from happy to worried as soon as he saw tears streaming down Stiles’ face, “What’s wrong baby aren’t you happy?” he asked wiping the remanding tears off of his cheek, Stiles gave a watery chuckle and smiled, “Of course I’m happy. These are tears of joy, We are having a baby boy and a baby girl. Granted I wish it wasn’t twins but I will be happy either way.” he answered, placing his hand on top of Derek’s. Derek turned back to Melissa, “There is one question that I am worried about asking.” he asked, Melissa looked back at him and asked, “And what question would that be?” Derek answered, “Is there a possibility that the babies will be werewolves or sparks based on Stiles’ history and the fact that I am a born werewolf?” Stiles looked between Melissa and Derek. 

Melissa contemplated that question before answering, “That is something I wouldn’t be able to answer for you. I believe that is more of a question for Deaton considering he was your mother's old emissary and knows more about the supernatural than I do.” Derek nodded and replied, “Thank you. I will talk to him about it later.” “Alright. Do you want me to print pictures of the sonogram so that Derek can give one to his mom and we can put the other one in our house?” Melissa asked Derek and Stiles, nodded. 

When Melissa was done printing out the pictures she handed them to Derek while she gave Stiles a paper towel to clean off the gel from his stomach. Once he was done they said their last goodbyes to Melissa and made their way out the hospital doors to Derek’s car. Derek dropped Stiles back off at his house so he could spend the day with Scott and Marie and put the sonogram picture in their house while John and Melissa were both at work. After dropping Stiles off Derek made his way back to the Hale house he parked his car and made his way inside, he closed the door behind him and saw his mom sitting on the couch with his dad watching a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, Hoped you liked the way this chapter ended but it's going to get even better I promise Just you wait, I am free again and I will be updating more and more. But I have been really busy with my school's softball team so I will try and update twice a week that's my goal, so it will be easier for me to make chapters faster. Hope to have a new chapter up soon!
> 
> P.S Sterek for life
> 
> Next Chapter: They Tell Their Friends


	5. They Tell Their Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles find the perfect time to tell the rest of the pack that they are expecting children(minus Scott who already knows) which will hopefully clear a lot of the tension up between the whole pack

“Hey mom, Hey dad.” they turned to look at him. “Where is the rest of the gang?” he added, “Well Ethan went on a date with Danny, Isaac, and Cora are doing god knows what, Aiden went to go hang out with Jackson and Laura went to the movies with some friends. So it’s just your father and me.” Talia answered, rubbing her stomach over her pregnant bump. “How was the ultrasound appointment with Stiles?” she asked, Derek opened up his wallet and took out the sonogram picture that Melissa gave to him and handed it to Talia, she grabbed it and looked down at it. “It was really good. We found out we are having a boy and a girl and we are having twins.” Derek answered sitting down in between Talia and Samuel, as soon as he said that both Talia and Samuel’s head snapped up looking at Derek in shock.

Talia was the first person to speak up, “I’m sorry can you repeat that again?” she asked, looking between the sonogram and Derek. Derek smiled and nodded, “We are having twins. Melissa said something about it being in genetics and how it skips generations since you were a twin yourself, It skipped Charlie, went to Laura and myself, which means it will most likely skip Cora and end up ending with the little jelly bean growing inside your stomach mom.” Derek finished motioning down to Talia’s stomach. Talia looked at Samuel and let out a watery chuckle smiling. “We are going to be grandparents,” Samuel said, he looked at Derek and asked, “Have you told your brother, sisters and the rest of the pack yet?” Derek looked back at him and answered, “No. Not yet. We wanted to make sure that everything was okay and that we would not lose the baby too early into the pregnancy. We also still haven’t talked about when the right time is going to be yet, we were thinking we would have a little get together here so that we could give them the good news, Is it possible for you and dad to go out on a date or something so it can just be us, young adults,?” Talia smiled at Samuel and answered, “I think that is a great idea. Why don’t you go call Stiles and then the pack and see if they can make it over tonight? And if they can come over then your father and I will make ourselves scarce.”

Derek nodded and made his way to his room to give Stiles a call and see if he wants to tell the pack today or tomorrow

when he got up to his room and closed the door he took out his phone and called Stiles. On the third ring, he heard Stiles’ voice “Hey Der. What’s up?” he asked, Derek, replied, “Not much I just wanted to ask you something. Since we went to the doctor to get the ultrasound from Melissa. I was wondering if you wanted to finally tell the pack that you are pregnant and that we are having twins?” There was silence on the other end of the line for a good minute or two before Stiles finally spoke, “Yea. I think that would be a good idea. When did you want to do and where?” Derek smiled, “I was thinking we could have a hangout at my place and then tell them, but I was gonna let you pick the time and date.” he answered, “Alright, well how about we make it a sleepover tonight at your house? But make sure you ask your parents first.” Stiles answered, “Okay. Once I get the okay, I will send a message out to the pack.” Derek replied. Stiles and Derek said their final goodbyes and hung up. 

 

Derek made his way downstairs to talk to his parents, “Hey mom and dad. I just talked to Stiles and he said that we could do it tonight. I was wondering if the pack could come over and make it a sleepover? We have enough space and I can go get snacks for later tonight and I will order pizza and put it on my credit card.” he asked, Talia and Sam looked at each other. “I don’t see why not. As long as you make sure to FaceTime your brother tomorrow and tell him the news please,” she answered, Derek, nodded and made his way back upstairs yelling a thank you behind his back. When he got to his room he made his way to his desk and opened up his laptop to the group chat for the pack and started writing a message just the teen group chat and not everybody.   **_‘Hey, guys. I was wondering if everybody was free tonight at 7? I asked my parents to have the pack over and they said yes, so we made it into a sleepover because there is some exciting news that we have to share with you.’ sent 2:00._ ** Almost immediately Derek got back responses confirming that they would be able to come over and were very excited. After he sent the group text he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to his car so he could get some snacks for tonight. He left his driveway and made his way to the grocery store. Once he was happy with what he got he made his way to self-checkout and paid for the items before heading to his car. When he got home he went to the kitchen to start putting all the snacks away, he made his way to the basement to set everything up for tonight because besides the bedroom the basement is the only other thing the is soundproof from all the werewolf hearing. 

 

Once everything was set up, it was 5 or 6 o’clock and it was only about an hour before everybody would be arriving, which is why he was confused when he heard a knock on the door. He went to go open it and was surprised at all when Stiles was the one knocking. Derek gave him a quick kiss opening the door to let him in. “Hey, babe. What are you doing here? I wasn’t expecting people for another hour.” Derek asked,  moving towards the kitchen to finish getting everything together, He decided he would order the pizza after everyone is already here. “I thought I would drop by early and surprise my baby daddy,” Stiles said, running his hands over his protruding belly and following Derek to the kitchen sitting on the island and waited for him to finish setting things up. Derek looked over his shoulder and smirked, “Oh how generous of you. And how are the little monsters doing on this fine Saturday afternoon?” moving to run his fingers over Stiles' stomach before dipping down to give him a slow kiss. “They are holding up. I had some sickness once you dropped me back off at home but other than that plus a few weird cravings everything has been perfectly fine.” Stiles answered.

  
  


Once Derek was done in the kitchen he and Stiles made their way downstairs into the basement to get the rest of the area set up for tonight. Derek made Stiles get off his feet and sit down on the couch, Stiles was gonna argue but thought it would just be better to let Derek take control so he just rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa and lifted his feet up satisfying Derek’s needs. After Derek finished he went to go sit on the couch lifting up Stiles’ feet before sitting down and setting them in his lap and started rubbing them gently, about half an hour later Derek heard the doorbell ring, Stiles had fallen asleep about 20 minutes into everything so Derek decided to let him sleep and carefully lifted up Stiles’ feet before making his way upstairs to greet the guests. The first ones to arrive with no surprise were Allison and Scott along with their sleeping bags, pillows, and an overnight bag, “Hey guys.’’ Derek greeted giving them both hugs before pulling away. “Hey Derek.” they greeted back, Scott looked around trying to figure out where Stiles was while Allison made herself comfortable inside the Hale house. “He is downstairs, he fell asleep about 40 minutes ago. He has been getting more tired lately hasn’t he?” Derek said Scott’s face softened as he nodded, “Yeah. I think the fact that he is carrying not one but two babies and the fact that there is a possibility that they could be werewolf has really started taking a toll on his body.” Scott answered, Derek looked at him with a guilty look on his face and Scott stopped him before he could reply, “Hey, don’t put this all on yourself. You know that if he wanted he could have gotten an abortion and not told you at all. He knew what he was getting into when he decided to keep the baby. There was a very slim chance that he was going to get an abortion in the first place considering the toll his mom’s death took on him. So don’t you dare think that you are the one to blame Derek Hale.” Scott finished, the thing that they didn’t realize is that the whole pack was standing in front of the door and had just witnessed what he and Derek had just talked about. 

 

Derek and Scott froze when they heard a cough coming from behind them. It was Lydia who cleared her throat and asked, “I’m sorry did you just say Stiles and abortion in the same sentence?” Derek cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeah. There is something we need to tell you guys, but I would prefer if we did it after we ate dinner so I’m gonna go and get the pizzas really quick and I will be right back. Make yourselves comfortable and please don’t wake up Stiles he is very tired.” Derek said before grabbing his wallet and keys heading out the door. When he arrived back at the house the pack was spread out in the living room watching something on tv and talking with each other. Derek quietly made his way to the kitchen to get the pizza set up before calling the pack into the kitchen. After everything was set up Derek called the pack into the kitchen to grab their pizza. While everyone was getting their pizza Derek made his way downstairs to wake Stiles up so he could get something to eat and stay hydrated and healthy for himself and for their babies because he is now eating for 3 instead of just 1. Derek makes his way over to the couch and wakes up Stiles carefully trying not to stir him too much to a point that it hurts his stomach or the twins, “Hey baby, dinner is here. Time to wake up.” Derek said gently waking Stiles up. Stiles opened his eyes and looked up at Derek smiling. 

 

“Hey, babe. Is everyone already here?” he asked, Derek, nodded his head and returned the smile, “Yeah. they arrived around an hour ago but I didn’t have them come down here yet because I didn’t want them to wake you up.” Derek explained. Stiles sat up gently careful not to wake up the twins now that he finally got them to settle down enough for him to sleep. With Derek’s help, Stiles was able to stand up from the couch and make their way up the stairs to join everybody. As they arrived in the kitchen they saw the pack eating pizza around the kitchen table as they left the two special seats for Derek and Stiles, Stiles and Derek grabbed their pizza and sat at the table along with everyone else. Dinner was a quiet affair but there was also tension as well between Derek, Scott and the rest of the pack because as of right now they are all aware of the fact that Stiles is pregnant but Stiles doesn’t know that they know. After dinner was over the pack made their way downstairs so they could set out their sleeping bags and mattresses once everything was set up they made themselves comfortable while Derek, Scott, and Stiles made their way upstairs to get the drinks and snacks, “Okay Stiles. So Derek and I got ourselves into a little situation earlier when we didn’t notice that the rest of the pack had arrived. I accidentally let it slip that you were pregnant and basically the whole pack heard.” Scott said nervously.  Stiles stared at his best friend with a face of utter horror, “So you are saying that the 2 werewolves who I might remind you are Alphas and have hearing like nobody else I know let the pack of 20 people know that I am pregnant!” Stiles raised his voice a little bit as to not let the rest of the pack hear him. Derek and Scott nodded guiltily. “Great!” Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in frustration. Derek made his way over to Stiles to put a hand on his shoulder which Stiles pulls away in frustration, “Don’t touch me, Derek.” Stiles says, Derek was able to move faster and wrap his arms around Stiles middle, “Calm down Stiles, The stress is not good for the babies.” Derek coaxed him. Stiles gave up fighting at went limp in Derek’s arms, “Everything is going to be okay. The pack will understand, they will be surprised at first but they will understand.” Derek reassured him before releasing Stiles from his grasp. Stiles took slow breaths until his breathing was even again.

 

When they returned downstairs with the drinks and snacks the pack was talking to each other in various spots around the room, everyone stopped talking when they saw the 3 of them enter the room. “Okay.” Derek said moving over to the couch, “We are going to talk about what all of you walked in on earlier.” Stiles put the drinks down at sat next to Derek grabbing his hand and leaning into his side. The pack gathered around the couple sitting on the couch and waited, “Okay. So the reason some things have been off lately is due to some news that we found out about a few months ago, well Stiles found out about it at the end sophomore year.” Derek said giving him a glare, still a little upset about the fact that Stiles hid it from him for so long. Stiles gave him a guilty look and squeezed his hand in apology, “I’m pregnant, it’s true what you heard Derek and Scott talking about earlier, I’m sorry that you had to find out like that we were going to tell all of you tonight. So any questions?” Stiles added, Lydia was the one to speak up, “How long have you been keeping this a secret for?” she asked, Stiles, looked back at her and said, “About 3 or so months.” Laura was next to speak up, “Do you know what you are having?” Stiles nodded, “Yeah, we are having twins. A girl and a boy.” Laura’s face softened smile forming. She knows that twins tend to run in their family so she is not that surprised that they are having twins. 

 

After everyone had asked their questions everyone got up to give the couple hugs and words of congratulations for their the first children in the pack. Everyone was excited for the most part except for Isaac, so Stiles decided to talk to him while the rest of the pack got things together for the pack night. He found Isaac in the kitchen sitting at the island drinking from a cup, “Hey. What’s wrong?” Stiles asked making his way over to him. Stiles sat down next to him and fully faced him, careful not to hit his bump against the counter. Isaac sighed and said, “I don’t know. I guess I am just so used to you and Derek treating me like the baby of the group due to the fact that I am one of the youngest in the pack so I guess with Derek getting you pregnant. I just feel like you guys will not love me as much anymore.” Isaac admitted, Stiles smiled softly and moved in to give him a hug, “There is no way we will ever stop loving you. No matter how many kids we decide to have we will always love you.” Stiles finished before pulling away, looking towards the stairs to find Derek leaning against the doorway. “Hey, baby,” Derek said making his way over to his pregnant boyfriend and Isaac. “Hey, babe. What’s up?” he asked, Derek, kissed his forehead and answered, “Just finished talking to everybody they are happy for us and they are ready to start Pack night. They were asking where you 2 were, so I said to put a movie in and I would find out. So what’s going on?” looking between the 2 gentlemen Stiles looked at Isaac encouraging him to tell Derek about his insecurities, Isaac looked back at Derek and answered, “I was talking to Stiles about how once the babies are born that you guys won’t love me as much anymore and will focus all of your energy on the babies and kind of forget about me.” Isaac finished looking down at his hands not able to look at Derek anymore, Derek stood there and looked at Stiles raising his eyebrows, Stiles nodded in confirmation. Derek sighed and made his way over to Isaac putting his hand on his shoulder, “Just because Stiles is pregnant doesn't mean we won’t love you any less, you will always be our baby no matter how old you get. You have been through so much more than anyone else in the pack and we get that, so I understand your fears of us not loving you anymore and if you think that will happen I want you to come and talk to one of us whether it be Stiles or myself either one of us would be happy to listen to your troubles.” he finished casting a glance over his shoulder to look at Stiles, who nodded, “No matter what we are doing, whether it be football, homework, spending time with the pack, or taking care of the babies of course after they are born. We will always find time for you.” Stiles added, Isaac looked at the 2 and responded, “Thank you guys, That really means a lot to me that you guys care enough, because after my mom died things just went downhill from there and it makes it a lot better knowing that I have people like you to take care of me in the long run.”  

 

Isaac gave Derek and Stiles a hug and they all made their way back downstairs to start movie night. Stiles and Derek situated themselves on the couch while everyone else sat around them all facing the television, Movie night went without a hitch from then on. Derek went upstairs to grab more drinks and food for everyone. He was in the middle of getting the drinks when he heard the door open and closed, he turned and saw his mom and dad entering through, “Hey Der, How is everything going?” Samuel asked, taking off Talia’s jacket and hanging it up on the hook. Derek closed the fridge after getting the drinks and turned to face them, “Everything is going fine, We told everybody and they took it really well, a lot better than we thought actually. I just have to tell Charlie, and I was wondering if you could tell the rest of the adults in the pack?” he answered. Talia and Samuel nodded and made their way upstairs, not before answering “Of course. Have fun and try not to party too hard.” Talia smiled at him. Derek smiled back at them and made his way back downstairs. The werewolves were starting to get antsy so Derek decided that they could all go outside to drain their energy and make it easier for them to fall asleep later on. The werewolves decided to shift into their wolf forms and run around and play with each other while the humans sat on the front porch talking and laughing at their friends and significant others. Stiles was sitting with all the girls while Mason and Corey were off doing god knows what to each other, so Stiles just watch the wolves while to girls were talking about something that he wasn’t really paying attention too. Stiles was actually thinking about shifting into his fox form, so he excused himself and went inside in order to shift because nobody else in the pack besides Derek knew that he could shift into another creature, so after he had finished shifting you could definitely tell that he was pregnant because his stomach was protruding as he walked outside, and curled up around all the girls and let them pet him as they stared at him in amazement and fascination. 

 

After a while Derek was starting to get tired while to rest of the wolves weren’t so he made his way up to the porch so that he would be able to look after everyone but still not have to be actually participating in the activities, he looked towards the porch and saw Stiles sleeping in his Fox form next to Allison, Derek made his way over to them and laid himself against Stiles’ back and drifted to sleep his nose nuzzled in Stiles’ neck. When he woke up a few hours later the rest of the pack had turned back to their human forms and were staring at himself and Stiles, Stiles was still sleeping peacefully with his nose buried in his chest so Derek left Stiles and went inside to change clothes before making his way back outside and picking up Stiles gently before carrying him inside and taking him downstairs into the basement, he gently placed him on the couch and made his way back upstairs to the others. “Okay. So I was thinking that we just hang out up here while we let Stiles sleep.” Everyone else nodded in agreement and went to turn on the tv and put in a movie after everyone was comfortable they settled in and pressed play.


End file.
